westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune sextile Jupiter
The sextile includes several of the themes of the conjunction, but often develops and defines them more clearly within the individual, and so they are probably more easy to deal with and apply in daily life. In personal relationships, that tendency towards gullibility is still present, aided and abetted by powerful sensitive feelings and emotions that encourage you to believe in the commitment of your partner who satisfies your needs and desires. Your evalution of the status of your intimate relationships may be unrealistic, and there are bound to be times when your belief in the aptness of your choices is later seen to be merely self-deception; wherever your emotions are involved, they are the sourve for many illusions and much vulnerability. Standing beside you in the shadows of love is always the prospect of disappointment. Take more time to know someone, be more cautious and check with them how they feel about the relationships too; do not just assume that because you feel in love and happy they feel the same. They may... but the rising divorce rate seems to indicate that the reverse is, regrettably, often the real situation. The theme that is more defined in the sextile is that of optimism, imagination and idealism. The likelihood is that this will be more focused within your mind, and that your lifestyle will reflect this more clearly. In you, faith and trust becomes a more optimistic spirit looking towards future prospects and opportunities. The sphere of expansion is in that direction, and much attention is likely to be paid to contemporary social problems. This vision is probably radical in nature, and often veering to the 'New Age' perspective. You ar alert and aware enough of social conditions, desires and needs, yet you also add a broader perspective to what is currently occurring and what needs to occur in order to build a brighter future. You are capable of an analysis of modern social problems, seeing intrinsic dangers there, and can be articulate in raising these issues. You may become involved in groups that are public voices for such concerns, those minority pressure groups that perform such an essential public service in the Western world. The failings of established political, religious and social power blocs should be recognised, although you may choose to work within them as an influence for inner change. You value individualism highly, and see how others can be unconsciously swept along by powerful ideologies and socially acceptable ways of behaving. This can encourage yyou to make your own stand against any negative social ideologies that are currently powerful, even those emanating from governments and the churches. You may become a publicist for your ideas and those of affinity groups in an attempt to alert public attention to what is occurring. Idealism will be vitally important to you, and you will feel quite passionate about those ideals. Yet what can let you down is the fact that you are essentially a theorist, in that activity is via a mental perspective, and the ability to ground your vision is often lacking in basic common sense and practicality. At worst, you may recognise social problems, acknowledging that you do have a social responsibility and then fail to take any action about it. Your innate altruistic and humanitarian nature can remain inhibited. If this is happening, and it is partly a symptom of an unintegrated Neptune which dissolves the will to act, then you may need to give yourself a shake. Certainly social change does need visions and theories, but ultimately these have to be anchored on this level, and that inevitably involves a transformation of thier nature, often compromising the initial pristine vision. They never come through pure; and they often come through channels and areas of life that are surprising and unexpected. There are 'thinkers and doers', and ideally the two need to work together, but even the thinkers can become more practical, even if thinking is their real task and not just an excuse for doing nothing. One simple step is to transfer money towards those who are 'doing' and support them in that way. Or you can evaluate your skills and resources; you should have an articulate imagination, which could be positively applied in the publicising of vital issues, be inspirational, or express positive social ideals. These are possible channels for you to work along which will be beneficial to yourself and others and will avoid any tendency to retreat into isolated reactive theories, a private monastery of the mind. We can all complain about aspects of life; but the issue is 'what are we doing about them?' We can all do something, and even if our contribution is apparently small and insignificant, collectively we can make a difference.